Gabriella
by KNDnumber170
Summary: We might stay here and make out all day and get fired, but it would all be worth it cause I got to be with her. ChadXOC Part of the High School series


**Just an idea.**

**I will write a few one-shots that talk about the TND's high-school years and this is the first one, this guy is a junior in high school in this.**

**Chad's POV**

That resturant, oh god I loved that resturant. It was owned by the Drilovsky's and if Uno wasn't always hanging there I would hang out there more. I never did have a thing against Patton, he was actually a pretty cool kid. Fanny and Rachel were too although they were hot now that they were older, they are in 8th grade and would be in high school next year.

Crap, that means Uno will be too. The kid was actually pretty awesome, but he got nosey, meddled in things he shouldn't have, that's why the TND told me to send the moonbase into the sun. Show Uno not to meddle in things he doesn't understand.

Oh god i'm ranting again. Nigel Uno isn't important, i'll deal with him when I deal with him. I'm suppose to be talking about the new girl working at Polish Joy. Her name is Gabriella, her family just moved here from Minnesota. She has long brown hair with black highlights and she dresses, wow, just wow, she dresses like an angel.

She is in my classes with me, all my classes. People tease her cause she has that accent people have when living in the northern states. They say she pronounces words weird and stuff. I think she's pretty hot.

"Chad?"

I turned around at the sound of my name to find Natalie Drilovsky standing there with a huge grin on her face. "Hi Natalie, whatcha doing?"

"Just watching you watch Gabby." They already have a nick-name for her?

"I was not watching her, I was just...can I have a job?" Nice save

"Sure, we could use a waiter. You can help Gabriella." Natalie said handing me a tan hat that said Polski on the front and heading into the kitchen. That girl is like 11 and she is already a menece.

I walked over to the counter and Gabriella looked up at me "Can I help you...Chet?"

Well that was adorable "It's Chad and I just got a job here, i'm suppose to work tables with you."

"Oh! I suck at remembering names. I swear if everybody din't keep saying mine I'd forget it." she said laughing and showing off her teeth, she had silver braces on her pearly white teeth

"Well, Chet and Chad are easy to mix up."

"Yeah I guess, so is this easy work or?"

Gabriella laughed "No, no it is not, this place always has people in it. But it's fun, the Drilovsky kids are nice and their friends are too."

"You wanna go out sometime?" I said before I could stop myself, Gabriella looked at me shocked with a red face

"Um...like a date?" she said barely above a whisper

"Yeah, I like you, your cool." I said grinning at her as Nigel and the rest of the losers walked in

"Um..."

"Hey Chad, here to ruin a perfectly good resturant?" Nigel said in his british accent

"No! No i'm not actually! I was here to get a job!"

"PATTON!" Fanny screamed running up the stairs to the Drilovsky's loft

"The Drilovsky's would never hirer you!" Wally yelled

"Well they did! I'm not the bad one if you don't remember!"

I then stomped out of the resturant and headed towards the park. There I sat on the wet park bench because it was raining. I heard footsteps and someone covered my eyes "Guess who!"

I grabbed the hands and turned around to face the person "Would it be the prettiest Minnesotan there ever was?"

"Right again!" Gabriella said giggling

I stood up and took her hand leading her to a tree. There I took out my pocket knife and started to engrave something on the tree. When I pulled away it said C+G Gabriella giggled and took the knife and carved a heart around it then wrote YES under it

"What's that for?"

"I never got to answer you in the resturant. I will go out with you." she then kissed me on the lips and snaked her arms around my neck as I pushed her up against the tree.

Maybe we would make out in the park all day and both get fired but it wouldn't matter cause I'd be with her.

**Awww! So cute, oh and Chad, i'm pretty sure i'm the prettiest Minnesotan there ever was.**

**I know I know, so much conseit for a 14 year old girl! I'm as shocked as you are!**

**Review!**


End file.
